Amor Verdadero(Amourshipping)
by FrancescAlexander
Summary: Amourshipping!
1. Introduccion

Narra serena

-Me despierto como todo el tiempo a las 5 a.m me baño me arreglo y bajo a hacerme la comida ya que mis padres viajan mucho, ya pasada la navidad es hora de ir a la preparatoria, espero que sean las 6 para irme, ni tengo ganas de ir pero tengo que hacerlo, mientras tanto reviso mi teléfono y veo que tengo un whatsapp de may mi mejor amiga.

May:Estás despierta-Hace 15 minutos

Serena:Acabo de despertarme-Justo ahora

Está escribiendo...

May:Tú vas hoy?-Justo ahora

Serena:No quiero pero tengo que ir-Justo ahora

Está escribiendo...

May:Bueno entonces nos vemos allá-Justo Ahora

Serena:Ok-Justo Ahora

Son las 6 y ya me tengo que ir...

Narra Ash No me quería ir de mi país...Pero mi madre tuvo una oferta de trabajo aquí, ya que se hace , ya estoy aqui son las 6 am ya me bañe y me vestí, solo falta desayunar

Narra el narrador que narra cuando le pagan :v

Después de que ash se preparó y fue caminando a la preparatoria y se tropezo con alguien

Ash: Oye que te pasa?

?:Oye perdon...

Narra Serena

Iba caminando por la acera cuando me tropecé con ese chico, me di cuenta que era muy lindo...

Narra Ash

Me tropecé con una hermosa chica ojos azules le pedí perdón por tropezarme con ella...

Ash:Perdon, como te llamas?

Serena:Serena Yvonne y tu?

Ash:Ash Ketchum, a donde te diriges?

Serena:A la preparatoria große Lernen y tu?

Ash:Yo también voy hacia alla!, Te acompaño?

Serena:Si! Vamos

Esa fue la introducción a este fic!, Ya saben review si quieren que continúe


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola hola.!, Quiero decirles que este capitulo va a ser desde el punto de vista de serena, no soy muy bueno haciendo fic desde POV, estoy aprendiendo, no sean duros, sin mas que decir, los dejo con el fic

Pov Serena

Casi llegamos a la Preparatoria, Voy caminando junto a este chico de nombre ash por una acera, al parecer él no es de aquí, es mitad alemán y mitad venezolano, por lo que me contó hace unos minutos y debo decir que es muy lindo

-Oye serena y tú tienes algún hobbie-pregunto ash con una sonrisa

-Si, juego al futbol de vez en cuando, pero quiero ser modelo-le dije dedicandole una sonrisa

-Y tienes alguna mascota-dijo ash haciendo otra pregunta

-Si tengo un Pastor Aleman Hembra, se llama fennekin-le dije-Oye mira ya llegamos

-Si!,Adelantate que voy a hacer algo-me dijo ash

-Ok nos vemos adentro-le dije con una sonrisa

Pov Serena

No hay casi nadie, Ya estoy dentro, y no se donde fue ash, no veo a may por ningún lado, le enviare un mensaje. Saco mi teléfono y le escribo, ¿Donde Estas?, Rapidamente me responde, Atras tuyo, efectivamente estaba detrás mío, le doy un abrazo y nos saludamos y le cuento sobre el chico que conocí

-Oh en serio y donde esta-pregunto may

-Dijo que iba a hacer algo-le dije a may

-Oye guardemos los bolsos en el salón-dijo may

-Vamos-dije yo con una sonrisa

-Oye serena!-dijo ? corriendo hacia mi

-Ah, Hola ash, te presento a may-le dije a ash

-Hola soy ash -dijo ash dándole la mano a may

-Hola soy may-le dijo may a ash

-Oye ash, y que año estudias?-le pregunté ya que no tenía ni idea

-Quinto Año y tu?-dijo ash

-Nosotras también!, Entonces ven y te digo donde queda el salon-le dije muy emocionada ya que él iba a estudiar conmigo

-Entonces vamos-me dijo ash

Pov serena

Sin darme cuenta lo tome de la mano y me di cuenta que estaba sonrojado, pero sin dejarme atras, yo tambien lo estaba, ya habíamos llegado al salón y le dije que se sentara al lado mío,los puestos son para dos personas, él aceptó, may estaba sentada en un puesto al lado nosotros, el salon es muy ancho y tiene dos grandes ventanas del lado izquierdo del salón que dan vista al patio de la preparatoria, y estamos en un primer piso, mientras estábamos esperando a que toquen el timbre, nosotros 3 empezamos a conversar

-Así que tu no eres de este país?-inquirió may a ash

-Si, Naci en venezuela, pero alemán por parte de mi padre, de venezuela me fui a alemania, y después hasta aquí-dijo ash explicando

-Oh qué bien-dijo may a ash

*Suena el timbre*

Pov serena

Sonó el timbre y entraron solo 3 personas sin contarnos a nosotros, solo en momentos entró el director

-Hola, muy buenos días a todos, quiero informarles que hoy solo tendrán clases hasta tercera hora, ya que los otros profesores no pudieron venir, ya vendrían ustedes saliendo a las Diez y quince,de la mañana por su puesto, Ya saben, después de que salgan no los quiero ver por allí caminando, se van directo a sus casas-nos informó el director

-Oye serena, que bien no?-me dijo ash

-Si, oye quieres venir a mi casa?-le dije

-Okey-me dijo ash con una sonrisa en su rostro

Pov serena

Pasaron las horas rápidamente, bueno o eso creí yo, me la pase hablando toda la clase con ash, la verdad es que, creo que me estoy enamorando, casi nunca me siento así por un chico, creo que el es el indicado para mi , después de la clase nos despedimos de may y fuimos rumbo a mi casa, era una hermosa mañana, soleada, los pájaros cantan en armonía, íbamos caminando por la acera cuando empezó a ¿llover?, como puede estar lloviendo con tanto sol y ni una nube, salimos corriendo y me tropeze con una roca en una acera, estábamos como a dos cuadras de mi casa, caí encima de mi hombro izquierdo, y me duele cuando intento moverlo

-Oh serena te lastimastes-me dijo ash dándome la mano con tono de preocupación

-Ah sí, cuidado con mi hombro izquierdo, me duele mucho-le dije con tono de dolor, levantándome del suelo con su ayuda

-¿Puedes caminar?-Me pregunto ash

-Si, solo fue el hombro, vamos corre!-le dije comenzando a correr por la acera

-Ey esperame!-me dijo ash acelerando rápidamente para alcanzarme

Eso fue todo por hoy, como verán puse que ash era Venezolano y con raíces alemana, como yo, lo hice asi porque, bueno, le queria poner mi toque, espero y no les moleste.! eso fue todo ya saben reviews y follows


End file.
